Medical equipment for radiation therapy treats tumorous tissue with high-energy radiation. One source of therapeutic radiation is high-energy x-rays. To produce high-energy x-rays, an electron beam is emitted from a linear accelerator (linac) and is aimed at a solid target. The target is bombarded with the electrons from the beam, and high-energy photons (x-rays) are produced as a result of the interaction between the fast moving electrons and the atomic structure of the target. The deceleration of electrons caused by the interaction of the electrons with the material of the target creates the x-rays in a process known as bremsstrahlung. The resulting x-rays are then collimated and directed to the treatment area.